


Team Spooky

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asks: if you're still taking prompts just like... spovic just doing bro things until suddenly bam the gay happens. I'm sorry for this prompt I am very tired but like. they were just gaming but now they are GAY-Ming in love. thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Team Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asks: if you're still taking prompts just like... spovic just doing bro things until suddenly bam the gay happens. I'm sorry for this prompt I am very tired but like. they were just gaming but now they are GAY-Ming in love. thank you.

"Can you move over?" asks Spoole,

"I did, like ten times, I need to see the screen too" replies Adam, 

“Alright who cares what they're arguing about, this spooky edition of dead realm is a two player sort of game, technically there will be only three people playing, Peake is going to be the ghost for seven rounds and the team that wins the most will win. For teams we shall have James and Joel on one team, Bruce and Lawrence on another and Spoole with Adam” explains Bruce,

“I call bullshit cause Spoole is really good at this game” says Joel,

“I’m good at the game" replies James,

"Not as good as Spoole" retorts Joel,

"Should we explain who is doing what?" asks Spoole,

"Sure, Spoole you go first"

"I, I am on the keyboard and Adam is on the mouse" says Spoole,

"And if we wanna switch we have to wait for a new round right?" asks Adam,

"I am on the keys and Bruce is on the mouse, we'll probably be switching at the end of the first one to see who is better" says Lawrence,

"I'm on the mouse and Joel is on the keys, we will also probably be switching a lot but only because Joel is bad" says James who earns himself a jab in the side by Joel,

"Can we start now?" asks 

"No team names?" asks Lawrence,

"They should be spooky ones" say Joel,

"Let's not" replies Adam,

"Okay, Adams team name is spooky needs to get laid" says James,

"Joels is spooky shut the fuck up"

"No team names then" says Lawrence with a sigh,

"Alright come on, we need to get started before Matt falls asleep" says Adam, 

"Oh we starting?" asks Matt,

"Yes, everyone ready up" says Bruce,

"I'm scared already" says Joel,

"Bruce we should go this way" says Lawrence,

"No that's dumb, move this way, Lawrence! Come on" replies Bruce,

"Teams are already starting to fall apart over there" says Joel,

"This way Adam, lemme do the jumping, you point" says Spoole,

"That's what the mouse does already" replies Adam

"I know, I know" says Spoole,

"Do you? Spoole this really concerns me, you do know this right?" jokes Adam,

"Oh! Ghost has been released" announces James,

"Oooo, I don't know" tries Matt,

"No that was good spooky noises" says Joel. 

They continue along for five more rounds and one round full of technically difficulties, it's two games left, Lawrence/Bruce have two points, Adam/Spoole have two points and James/Joel only have one. Teams have begun to fall apart, and then build themselves back together with a win. 

"Can you please move over?" asks Spoole,

"Spoole, the ghost" says Adam,

"I know, just quickly, a little bit" replies the younger lad,

"No, Spoole, quick, Spoole!" says Adam, his voice getting louder and louder with every word,

"Adam come on" says Spoole not aware of the game,

"Spoole!" shouts Adam, the character on the screen dies,

"Gotcha" says Matt,

"What? Awwww man" replies Spoole,

"I blame you entirely, I had no part in us losing that round" says Adam,

"Maybe if I could see then I could play better" replies Spoole,

"Team needs to get laid is falling apart" says James,

"Team spooky needs to get laid" says Joel,

"Oh right my fault there" replies James,

"What do you want me to do?"

"Move over!" says Spoole raising his voice,

"I have a million times"

"When you move over an inch it doesn't do anything, you just slide back the other way"

"Team brawns and brain for the win" shouts James,

"That's a weird team name" says Bruce,

"I like ours" replies Lawrence,

"Team farts and weird" says Bruce,

"I like our team name" says Joel,

"So do I" replies James,

"Kiss already" says Bruce rolling his eyes,

"Are you talking to us or team spooky needs to get laid?" asked Joel,

"New round starting" says Spoole,

"Matt, enjoying yourself?" asks Lawrence,

"I've been letting benson play for the past three rounds" says Matt,

"Oh is the ghost coming? I can't tell, I can't see the screen anyway" says Spoole

"Fuck it, Spoole up" says Adam,

"What?" asks Spoole standing, Adam pushes away Spooles chair, he sits down on his chair and pulls Spoole down onto his lap, he rests his head on Spooles shoulder and continues to play. 

"Better?" asks Adam,

"I, umm, yeah" stutters Spoole,

"Oh! Team needs to get laid is getting it on" says Bruce glancing back for a moment,

"Run Spoole, oh god run, shield" says Adam,

"Joel don't run into the walls" says James,

"I thought I jumped" says Joel,

"Up higher into a wall?" asks James,

"Lawrence, Lawrence, run, run, oh, run!" shouts Bruce,

"I'm stuck, I can't, whelp, thanks game" complains Lawrence sighing and leaning back, the two of the look back to see the other compete, they are distracted by Spoole and Adams choice of seating. Phone are pulled out and many pictures are taken, after they win that round they even pose.

As the new round begins Spoole begins to shift around on Adam's lap, it's subtle at first but while playing the game it becomes annoying, 

"Alright, last game, anyone can win, anyone" says Bruce,

"Even Matt?" asks Spoole,

"Even benson?" asks Adam,

"Where's billy?" questions Joel,

"She's near us don't worry" says Bruce,

"Where is everyone, you are all being extra sneaky" says Matt,

"Hey we're hidden, can you take your phone out of your pocket? It's annoying me" asks Spoole,

"This is the last round Spoole" says Adam,

"I know, just real quick" says Spoole,

"No, it's just three more minutes, then someone wins" replies Adam,

"Uuugh" groans the younger lad,

"Shut up Spoole" says Adam,

"Spoole you're being whiney today" says Bruce,

"Hey, don't insult my team member" defends Adam,

"You just told him to shut up" says Bruce,

"Bruce, run, no, this way, you don't, no!" shouts Lawrence, his voice raises with everyone word.

"Lawrence! You moved to the wrong bit" complains Bruce,

"Alright let's host then" says Lawrence,

"Spoole, one minute left, how do you feel?" asks Bruce,

"Nervous, and uncomfortable" says Spoole,

"Adams not comfy?" asks Lawrence,

"He's got his phone in his pocket and it's sitting places, other than that, comfy" replies Spoole, Bruce rolls his eyes and spins back to look at the computer and check how long the game had left when he notices the small phone sitting on the small table in front of the couch, Adams phone. He can only look at it for a moment before there is shouting in the room,

"NO! BULLSHIT!" shouts James,

"WOO!" says Adam, Spoole jumps up and Adam follows with, jumping up and down excitedly,

"UNFAIR, rematch!" shouts Joel,

"Really you want a rematch?" asks Adam,

"Fuck no, I've been playing this too long, Matt wins" replies James,

"We won! We won! We won!" chants Spoole, Adam picks him up and carries him around room excitedly, doing a victory lap around the office, into the other office, takes a small loop the coming back inside and exhaustedly dropping Spoole down to his own to feet, Spoole took a deep breathe in and sighed unaware that he was leaning against Adam catching his breath. 

"What gays... I mean games" says Joel shaking his head,

"End it, cut it, post it" says Bruce, they all one by one end their capturing an audio. 

"Hey Spoole, wanna make it two parts?" asks Lawrence,

"Only if you do the first part and I do the second one" says Spoole stepping back from Adam, blushing slightly. 

It's not till later when mostly everyone has gone home till it's just Spoole, Adam and unfortunately Bruce still there, he waits till Bruce has left for the bathrooms before approaching Spoole,

"Hey Spoole, did you want your prize for winning today?" asks Adam,

"There were prizes?" asks Spoole,

"Yep, a kiss from me" replies Adam,

"What do you get for winning?" asks Spoole getting out of his chair and facing Adam,,

"A kiss from you" replies Adam, the younger lad buries his head into his hands,

"That was really cheesy" he says,

"But...?" asks Adam, Spoole stands up on his tippy toes and presses a quick peck on Adam's lips,

"There" says Spoole blushing slightly, 

"Now my prize" says Adam leaning in, he cups Spooler cheek and kisses him, what he doesn't notice is that Bruce had snuck back in, noticed them standing close together, waited, taken a picture and walked back out. Spoole leaned into the kiss and even whined slightly when Adam pulled back breathless,

"You can collect your prize again, any time, if you want, if you'd like to" stutters Spoole. 

"Gladly" says Adam leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
